Blackout
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR EP. 28* It seemed that Zane Julien's world was over. The other Ninja finally cut the power to all of Ninjago, but they failed to tell Zane that Pixal's power would also fade. Meanwhile, the Overlord has an idea to regain control of the city. It involves the now-weakened Ice Ninja and his unsure feelings about Pixal . . . Rated T for safety. (Zane/Pixal) (Jay/Nya/Cole)
1. Chapter 1

**I cannot believe that I'm starting a 16th story . . . *sigh* there's something wrong with me. I NEED TO KEEP WORKING ON MY OTHER STORIES T-T**

**Anyways, spoilers for the new season. So yeah, you no read if you no watch.**

**Pairings: Jay/Nya/Cole, Zane/Pixal, Garmadon/Misako**

**WARNING: Sorta an AU fic. Starts off after ****_Art of the Silent Fist_****, but it will not continue with the episodes. This is my own idea . . .**

[A Few Moments After the Power was Deactivated]

(Zane's POV)

She's gone. The shining green lights in her eyes have went out, leaving them colorless and empty. My shoulders are shaking as I hold her close. She's dead. The others knew this would happen; I know they did. The truth burns in their eyes; like the flames that fly from Kai's sword, that burned the Monastery, that explode out of Torchfire Mountain.

"You knew." It wasn't a question. Cole's shoulders slump.

"I'm sorry, Zane," he says, biting his lip. "We just didn't-"

"Didn't what?!" I snarl harshly. I have no idea what has gotten into me. The calm, cool, collected side of me that everyone sees . . . it has gone. I've never felt such anger and emotion before.

"We didn't tell you because we thought you'd try to stop us from shutting off the power," whispers Kai, surprisingly calm.

"Why?! Why would you think I would do that?!" I cry, furious.

"Look," Jay says, "when someone you love is in danger, you'll do anything for them."

"Someone I . . . love?" Instantly my anger fades into confusion.

"Yeah, love . . ." says Jay. "You know, when you like someone a lot . . ." I say nothing. Do I love Pixal . . . ? Unlike walking and talking and cooking, feelings are not something that can be taught. As a robot, I do not understand emotions. My heart is so conflicted . . .

"Why does it matter?" I say out loud. "Why does it matter if I care for her or not? She's DEAD!" The last word I spit out, almost as if I had been choking on it.

"She's not dead, Zane," replies Nya. "She's only shut down. Her power can be restored. When we reboot the system-" Just then, a flash of bright blue light streaks through the sky.

"What in the name of . . ." begins Kai, just as confused as I am.

"How . . ." stammers Cole, his eyes wide.

"The power's back!" yelps Jay, shocked.

"But that's not possible!" cries Nya. "It can't be!"

"My scanners read that there is a 98.202 percent chance that the light is indeed the power being restored!" I shout. An evil laugh echoes through the air, the sound bouncing off each and every wall.

"Foolish ninja!" the voice booms. "You thought you could so easily shut down the power! There was a emergency power system!" The voice interrupts itself with a laugh. "There will be no stopping me now!" The laugh continues, ringing in my robotic ears. Nya clutches Jay's left arm and Cole's right arm in terror. Kai just looks nervous.

"Za-Zane . . ." A different voice speaks to me faintly. It's definitely feminine, so I turn to look at Nya.

"Yes?"

"Yes what?" she frowns. "I didn't say anything." My heart skips a beat.

"Zane . . . behind you . . .!" The female voice that I mistook for Nya's whispers weakly and frantically. I whirled around, only to find nothing there. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the Nindroids appear again, their weapons held in front of them, their eyes blood red. I open my mouth to speak to my friends when the robots charge us full on. My ears were now ringing with the sounds of battle; sword against blade, fist against face, battle cries against sizzling wires. I feel someone grab my left arm, and I gasp in surprise. I stick out my foot, hoping to hit the evil robot. The pressure on my left limb releases, and I hear a loud thud as the Nindroid hits the floor.

"That must've hurt!" shouts Jay, seeing my foe lose its invisibly as it rubs its head. Another Nindroid charges me, his companion flanking him. I decide to use Garmadon's _Art the Silent Fist. _When the two warriors come near me, their weapons raised, I quickly jump up into the air. The Nindroids slam into each other, their weapons hitting their opponent's chest. By the time I drop back down to the floor, they are both on the ground, their wires spraying sparks everywhere.

I suddenly feel a strange yanking sensation near my stomach, and I am pulled down to the floor. My head hits with a loud bang as it clashes into the ground, metal on metal. I gasp in pain. The sudden impact causes my vision to go foggy, and I feel my techno blade slip from my hands.

"No!" I cry out, the one word short and desperate. My friends, however, are headed around to the other side of the building, leaving me alone to deal with the increasing number of Nindroids advancing on me. I can only lie there in horror, listening to the invisible robots marching around. Every now and then I feel them smash a weapon of some sort against my skull or chest or limbs, and pain flashes through my body quick as lightning. My vision is still foggy from the fall, and my head is pounding as if it was echoing my constant heartbeat. As my vision clears, I spot a glimmer of gold out of the corner of my eye—my techno blade.

"ZANE!" The feminine voice shouts again, her voice sounding strangely monotone. Her voice seemed almost robotic, yet I detect the tiniest bit of concern in her voice. Robotic . . . Suddenly, it occurred to me just how foolish I'd been. The power's back on, and that means . . .

"Pixal!" I shouted back, my voice loud and desperate. My knees are shaking as I attempt to stand. I put both my hands in front of me, and push down on my palms. I'm on my hands and knees now, panting as I tired to suck oxygen into my burning lungs. Pixal's pleas for help only worsen as I finally pull myself to my feet. My techno blade . . . if only I could get to my techno blade.

Now that I'm standing, my vision has cleared and the throbbing in my head has reduced. My eyes focus in on Pixal, who is standing about 30 feet away from me. She is approximately 12.8 feet away from my techno blade.

"Pixal!" I call. Her bright green eyes, reenergized and full of light once more, study me. "Do you believe you can retrieve my techno blade?"

"Zane I-" she begins, only to be suddenly cut off by her own scream echoing from throat. However, it was quickly silenced, as if someone slapped their hand over her white lips.

"Pixal?!" My voice is full of confusion as I try to take a step towards my techno blade. "Pixal!"

"Do not move another inch or she gets it." I jolt slightly when the fierce voice growls at me from seemingly nowhere.

"What?!" I ask, my voice trembling slightly from the pain that still shoots up my legs every time I strain myself to move.

"Do not move or she gets it," hisses the evil voice. My computers than register that the voice I am hearing now is the same one that was laughing at us earlier, taunting us, telling us we failed. In the moment that I am thinking this, he shuts his invisibility off.

He's another Nindroid, but he looks slightly different from the others. His hood has more detail, and the deadly red axe that he holds to Pixal's throat seems to glow. His other hand is clasped over Pixal's mouth, cutting off her means of speaking to me.

"Who are you?" I ask furiously.

"I am General Cryptor," he hisses. "You will soon learn to respect me."

"Never!" I snarl, balling my hands into fists. Cryptor laughs.

"Oh, you poor Ninja! I can see you are weak and unarmed. What a treat." My eyes narrow. "This, of course, leaves you with two choices. I'm assuming you now what they are?" I'm pretty sure I do, but in case I am wrong, I decide to fake it.

"No," I whisper, the quavering of my voice only making the lie more convincing.

"Very well," Cryptor laughs, "than I'll inform you."

"Do it." My voice is firm, all uncertainty gone now. I am not afraid. For if one of the options is what I think it is, then there's a 56 percent chance Pixal and I can both escape. Cryptor smiles.

"The first option is for you to try to grab your precious techno blade over there in an attempt to defeat me, which will only result in the removing of her pretty little head." He pushes the red axe closer to Pixal's throat. My heartbeats seem heavier now, more like an elephant's footsteps then a soft footfall._ Thump, thump, thump, thump . . ._

"Your other is option is . . ." He waits to finish, only causing my anxiety to worsen. The elephants are running now. _Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! _

"to surrender." My head begins to spin. No. No. No! I feel trapped. It hits me then, the truth, the terrible, horrible, unbearable truth. There is no Pixal **and** me.

There is only Pixal **or** me.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "Pixal . . . I am so, so sorry . . ." Cryptor looks smug. He thinks I'm choosing the first option. I am Zane Julien. I stand for peace, freedom, and courage in the face of all evil. I will not let an innocent soul die because I was afraid to make my own sacrifice.

"I surrender." Cryptor briefly looks shocked, but then the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile.

"I should of known . . . Soldiers, cuff him!" Two Nindroids come forward, and they pull my arm behind me back. They lock handcuffs around my wrists, and they pinch my skin. Too tight. There is no way I could escape. One of the copters comes up to the railing, and my "guards" drag me backwards onto it. Cryptor jumps on near me, leaving Pixal alone.

"Zane!" she screams.

"I'll come back for you!" I shout. "I promise! I promise I'll come back for you!" The wind seems to take my words away, and I am not sure whether or not she heard me. She stands, one arm outstretched towards me, her lips forming the letters in my name. I blink back tears as I am taken away, watching as Pixal becomes smaller and smaller until she is a speck on the horizon. Then I bow my head and close my eyes. The truth hurts. In this case, the truth is simple.

I have failed.

**T-T The feels . . . they are taking over my life. THIS WILL CONTINUE!**

**Happy almost Valentines Day, (or Singles Awareness Day -SAD-)**

**As a side note, because electricblue1214 and I both are huge Jay/Nya fans and are furious that LEGO ever invented Nya/Cole, we are starting a Nya/Cole haters club. PM me or her to join! The list of members will be on both of our profiles. We want to show everyone that Jaya will live forever!**

**Be sure to check out my other Fanfics, review/follow/favorite, and have a good life (;**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLY F-ING GOD!1 I JUST WATCHED THE DOCTOR WHO EPISODE WHERE THE 10TH DOCTOR DIED AND I CRIED SO FREAKING HARD! T-T**

**AND BY THAT I MEAN ALMOST MORE THAN I CRIED WHEN WATCHING LORD OF RINGS: RETURN OF THE KING WHICH MAKES ME BAWL! IT WAS SLOW AND PAINFUL AND I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO GO! MY MOM CRIED TOO!**

**LONG LIVE DAVID TENNANT AND THE 10TH DOCTOR!**

**And now, back to your previously scheduled program.**

**I'm sorry that's it's short and kind of sucky, but a close friend of mine *cough bigtimedreamer101 cough* STOLE MY LAPTOP AT SCHOOL TRYING TO READ THIS! I mean, I'm flattered, but seriously? XD *sigh* I guess this is dedicated to you.**

**Anyways, yah. Thank you all for reviewing. It means so much to me. **

**And so, Chapter 2. I'm surprised I even updated this fast.**

**Chapter 2**

(No POV)

The Ninja continue their fight against their robotic enemies, their weapons flashing different colors in the air. Cole's dark green blade sliced through the crowd as he yells to his team.

"Keep it up, guys!" he shouts. "Try to use the _Art of Silent Fist_ whenever possible!"

"You got it, Boulderman!" Jay jokes.

"Oh, shut up, Jay," hisses Kai. "I don't need your jokes right now."

"Well, well, well, you are definitely a party-pooper."

"I SAID TO SHUT UP!" Kai screams. The Nindroids wince, confused. Cole sighs and does a head count.

_"One . . . two . . . three . . ." _he thinks. Frowning, he counts again, this time out loud, counting himself first to make sure that he did it right. "One! Two! Three! Fo-" He cuts himself off. "Hey!" His teammates turn to face him. "Where's Zane!?" Jay frowns.

"I dunno. Maybe still weeping over Pixal. I mean, I'm pretty sure she's busted. HAHAHAH! GET IT-"

"No . . . just . . . no," groans Kai, clashing his blade with his robotic opponent. "We should go find him!"

"Hey!" A girl's voice shouts over the fray. The three boys look to the source of the voice to see Nya standing on the railing. "Do you need help?"

"Zane!" screams Jay. Nya looks around.

"He's not here!" she yells back to the Blue Ninja.

"I KNOW!" he yelps. "HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?!"

"He should still be with Pixal!" Nya shouts. "Do you want me to help him?"

"We'll all go!" Cole replies. "C'mon, team!" The other boys follow the Ninja of Earth away from the original fight. The Nindroids yell as they rush after their elemental opponents.

"Guys, we need to hurry up! Zane could be in a HEAP of trouble!" Jay screams, panicky.

"I KNOW!" Kai roars. "Keep your pants on, Motor Mouth!"

"Hey!" protests Cole. "That's MY nickname for him!"

"Well excuuuse me, I'm just-" Kai's snarky remark was cut off by a loud feminine scream.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"PIXAL!" yelps Nya. "We're coming!" The team finally rounds the corner to where Zane supposably is, but they only find Pixal backed up against a railing with a Nindroid's weapon terribly close to her throat.

"YOUR BOSS ALREADY HAS WHAT HE WANTS!" Pixal screams. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" The Nindroid did not lower his weapon, but instead shoved it closer to Pixal's neck.

"PIXAL! HOLD ON!" Cole yells. He jumps at the evil robot and swings his techno blade down onto it's metal flesh.

Sparks fly, lights flash . . . . and the Nindroids' blade falls away from Pixal's neck. Pixal suddenly lets a sharp gasp, sucking in air though her artificial lungs. Her breathing only gets heavier, as if someone was holding her by the neck, slowly squeezing her windpipe in a steady rhythm, like a heartbeat.

"Pixal?" whispers Cole, concern in his voice.

"Zane . . ." she chokes, every intake of breath sharp and harsh, as if it would be her last.

"What about him? Where is he?!" cries Kai desperately.

"He said he would come back . . ." Pixal's bright green eyes look up at her four friends. "He promised . . ."

"What happened, Pixal?" mutters Cole. Pixal just wheezes and says nothing. "C'mon! He could be HURT!" Pixal holds her chest, forcing another raspy breath into her windpipe. She sinks to her knees, her eyes

"Cole, Kai . . ." whispers Nya. "I think _she's_ hurt." Pixal looks up at Nya with grateful eyes.

"Pain . . . does not . . . compute . . ." Tears sting in Nya's blue eyes. She sounded so much like Zane when she said that, and memories flooded into the samurai's head at the words.

"Don't worry, Pixal!" squeaks Jay, attempting to sound upbeat. "You'll be fine! I can fix you up! I . . ." His voice trails off, losing enthusiasm. Cole puts his hands on Pixal's shoulders.

"Hold on, Pixal. Just hold on."

"But Zane . . ." she gasps. "I know what they're going to do. I was part of ranks, remember?"

"WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO!?" screams Kai. Pixal shakes as the pain inside of her intensifies. She barely has enough breath to choke out one last sentence.

"They're . . . they're gonna kill him."

**I'm just in love with cliffies, aren't I? (; **

**Anyways, if you've read Hidden Sacrifice, vote on my poll. **

**Join the Cole/Nya hater club, review, and have a good day.**

**AND LONG LIVE THE 10TH DOCTOR! WE WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU AND REMEMBER YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Ah, yes, I know, I'm a failure for not updating. Jeez, the last time I updated I was complaining about the 10th Doctor dying, and now 11 IS DEAD! T-T **

**I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO DIE . . .**

**I love 11! He's my favorite . . .**

**Enough Doctor Who fangirling, that's the wrong fandom . . .**

**So yeah, it's the next chapter. Whee! Expect updates to be slow, I've had extreme writers block . . . ):**

**Again, a close friend of mine *cough bigtimedreamer101 cough* STOLE MY LAPTOP AT SCHOOL TRYING TO READ THIS! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME! YOU BETER LIKE THIS! XD (I say this with fondness, you know).**

**Thank you so much to the 24 or something people who reviewed. Wow, 2 chapters and over 20 reviews . . . I love you people, I really do. That is a HUGE accomplishment for me.**

**For once, I barely have anything to say in my Author's Notes . . . that's new . . .**

**Chapter Three: Bound**

(Zane's POV)

I open my eyes to a darkened room. Small red lights flash to my right, and a few odd looking machines beep quietly on my left. The walls are made of steel, and the roof is black and unidentifiable. How did I get here? The last thing I remember was surrendering over to the enemies, flying away and watching Pixal disappear behind me . . .

_Pixal._ What happened to her? Did they go back on their promise and capture her, too?

I try to sit up, but something holds me back. Frowning, I tip my head up, trying to see what secures me in place. I'm being held to the table by five thick leather straps, one around each limb and one more around my stomach.

Light filters in from behind me, as if there's a large window behind me. If only I could turn around . . .

But I _can_ turn around. I can turn my _head_ around. As much as I hate doing it, I will do so now. I swivel my head around so I'm facing backwards.

I wasn't wrong about there being a window. The thick glass behind me is in many panels, each frame carefully crafted. Using my binocular feature, I zoom in in an attempt to see out the window.

I swallow hard. The height is dizzying. It's in that moment that I realize where I am:

_Borg Industries._

The door suddenly slides open with a loud _whoosh_. I turn my head around quickly to face whatever is entering this nightmarish chamber. It's footsteps make a clanking sound on the metal floor.

"Zane Julien," it says in a monotone voice. "You are our hostage." I squint, looking at the Nindroid in front of me. It looked fairly normal, if being a deadly killer robot can be considered normal. I struggle against my bonds. The robot keeps speaking.

"Resistance is futile." I give him my dirtiest look, trying to think of some sort of witty comeback, but nothing comes to mind. I glance around the room once more, searching for some sort of escape route. A paper moves slightly on a table in the right-back corner of the room, as if blown by a light breeze. I gaze up above the desk, and force myself to hold back a grin. There's a tiny window above the desk, and it's wide open.

I keep my left eye looking at the Nindroid and my right pointed at the window. The robot begins some speech about how I'll never escape as I scan the window, trying to determine the distance in between me and it. As I do so, a small black shadow moves in front of the window. I zoom in with just my right eye, trying to figure out what it is.

" . . . and you will die," the robot is saying. I blink twice quickly, hoping I misheard him.

"Can you repeat that?" I ask shakily, looking at him with both eyes now.

"You will die," repeats the robot simply.

"You think you can kill me _here_?" I reply, a plan suddenly forming in my mind. "In this trashy place known as BORG INDUSTRIES!?"

"We could kill you anywhere, you stupid Ninja," the Nindroid declares. "Our super weapon is unstoppable."

"A SUPER WEAPON?" I shout loudly. "I'll bet this SUPER WEAPON could do nothing to me!" The robot looks at me fiercely.

"You would need great control over all of the elements, and a connection into our highest security systems to destroy it."

"ALL ELEMENTS, huh? Along with ACESS INTO THE HIGHEST SECURITY SYSTEMS!" I reply. "Just to DESTROY IT?"

Just then, the door bursts open. Cryptor storms in, looking furious.

"UNIT 34520835-G! HOW DARE YOU TELL OUR PRISONER OUR PLANS?" he screams at the Nindroid.

"I am sorry, sir, I just-" Cryptor angrily slams his fist into his soldier's face. Unit 34520835-G falls down to the floor, hitting it hard. Wincing, I hear something break as his limp body clatters to the floor.

Cryptor walks up to me, his red eyes gazing into mine. I swallow hard again, trying to keep calm.

"Why should I kill him?" Cryptor says aloud to himself. "Why not do something else . . . ? Something . . . worse."

"What could be WORSE THAN DEATH?!" I cry, struggling against the leather straps. Cryptor leans closer to my face.

"Why don't we find out?"

**Sorry about it being so short, I want to keep you all in suspense. That, and I have little to no time to write all this.**

**Question:**

_**Why do you think Zane was saying some things louder than the rest?**_

**Review please!**

**~Ever**

**P.S. Fezzes are cool.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there Fanfictioners! Only a few of you actually guessed correctly why Zane was saying some words louder. You'll find out in this chapter.**

**This chapter was updated _waaay_ quicker than I expected. I know it's short, sorry. **

**So yeah, review! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Bird's Eye View**

* * *

(No POV)

A band of worn-down teenagers walk across the sandy desert. They were lead by a boy with brown hair wearing blue. Behind him walked two people dressed in red: a boy and a girl. In the very back was a boy in black carrying a strange feminine robot in his arms. It was obvious they lost something. Their shoulders sagged in defeat as they dragged their feet in the thick sand. The wind blew their hair into their tear-stained faces. They all know they've done something terribly wrong.

In the distance lies a seemingly abandoned junkyard. The boy in blue sighs sadly.

"I didn't want to ever come back here . . ." he says.

"But it's the best place to go," protests the boy in black.

"I agree with Cole," the girl says. "Here we can repair Pixal."

"When did I say we weren't going?" Jay shoots back. Kai sighs, kicking a rock.

"This is seriously hopeless," he groans. "We have no idea where Zane is, Pixal's broken, and we're in the middle of nowhere."

"Excuse me, but my parents live out here!" Jay cuts in. The junkyard was beginning to get closer. For the remainder of the journey they walk in silence. Jay approaches the entrance and walks inside. The others follow behind him as he walks up to the green trailer. He raps on the door with his knuckles and waits for an answer. The door swings open to reveal an older lady.

"JAY!" she squeals, pulling her son into a tight hug. "How are you? Are you still dating that nice girl? What's with the new outfit? Made any new inventions? How's you're job? When-"

"Mom. Mom. Mom," says Jay slowly. "We don't have time for those questions right now. One of our friends is hurt and we need your help to repair her."

"Repair her?" says a voice from behind Jay's mother. "Edna, what's goin' on?"

"Her name's Pixal," Cole cuts in, stepping forward. "She's hurt." Ed raises his eyebrows.

"You have a robot friend? How interesting!" he exclaims. The Ninja look at each other and swallow.

"Well, we used to have two but . . ." Kai's voice cuts off. Jay looks down at his feet in sorrow.

"He was captured by our enemies." Cole finishes Kai's sentence, his voice full of sadness.

"Oh my, that heartbreaking," Edna sniffs. "Are you afraid you'll never rescue him?"

"Well, we-" Nya's statement was cut off by a loud noise.

**THWACK!**

"What was that?" exclaims Kai. Ed walks up to the window.

"Oh, this poor bird crashed into the window. It's fairly large and-"

"A large bird?" interrupts Edna. "There's never any big birds out here. I mean-"

"A bird?" This time it was Edna who was interrupted as Jay realized what could be going on. "Is it a falcon?!"

"Yes . . ." says Ed slowly. The Ninja and Nya rush to inside the trailer to the window. The Falcon sits on the now open window sill. It squawks and flies inside. Perching on a table, it ruffles it's feathers. It's eyes glow, and then sound comes filtering out from an unseen speaker. Static cuts through the transmission, and finally the recording begins. Voices too quiet to hear come through the speaker. Suddenly, one voice rings out loud from the unheard conversation.

"Borg Industries." Silence follows until the voice comes in again.

"A super weapon? . . . super weapon!"

"That's Zane!" exclaims Kai.

"_All elements. . . . access into the highest security systems . . . destroy it. . ."_

Everyone holds their breath, hoping for more. What could Zane possibly be talking about?

Suddenly, another louder, gruffer voice comes out of the recording.

"_UNIT 34520835-G! HOW DARE YOU TELL OUR PRISONER OUR PLANS!"_

"He's in trouble!" exclaims Jay worriedly.

" _. . . .WORSE THAN DEATH!?"_

Everyone shuts their eyes again, waiting for more. But no more comes. The recording cuts short.

" . . ." Everyone is speechless. Zane was in extreme danger. They all knew that if they couldn't help him, he might die. Everything seemed hopeless.

"If only Lloyd was here . . ." says Kai solemnly. Nya sighs.

"Edna, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure thing, dear," she replies. Nya leads her outside behind a pile of tires. The young samurai takes a deep breath.

"Have you ever heard of a 'Perfect Match' machine?" Edna raises an eyebrow.

"I have. Why?"

"Well, I . . ." Nya lowers her voice into a whisper. "I tried it and . . . I'm not sure if the results are right or not . . ."

"Who didja get?" Edna asks worriedly. With all her heart she hopes her son isn't listening. By the sound of this, it seemed that he might be in a position to get his heart broken . . .

"Cole."

_One word. _

_One name. _

_One breath. _

_One second. _

That's all it took.

_Two gasps._

_Two screams._

_Two battle cries._

_Two blades._

She knew she'd made a mistake saying anything.

_Three hearts._

_Three people._

_Three choices._

_Three pools of blood._

* * *

**And so the Cole/Nya/Jay begins. In case you didn't understand what I meant by three choices, the three choices Nya has are:**

**~Jay~**

**~Cole~**

**~No one~**

**Oh, and yes, they're will be a cliffhanger every chapter (probably). Mwahahahahahah!**

**Please review!**


End file.
